


想你了

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Summary: “想你了”“真的想你了”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	想你了

外面传来焦急的脚步声，眼看着就要合上的电梯门又打开了，金珉奎面上不为所动还是烦躁地抬起手腕看了一眼时间，还有五分钟就要迟到了，电梯门口的人跑进来。  
“顺荣前辈？”  
权顺荣点点头，“早啊，珉奎。”  
他走进来看到要去的楼层已经亮起来了，于是手指往下用力地按了好几下关门的按键，时间不早了整个电梯里就只有他们两个人。  
权顺荣一直是他的前辈，之前在大学的时候就是同系的，出来工作之后刚好也在同一所公司。不过两个人并不是太熟悉，简单地打完招呼就没说话了。  
金珉奎下意识地打量他，这位学长和之前上学的时候已经完全不一样了。记忆中的他很安静每天戴个黑框眼镜，看起来就很傻气。远远的看见也是低着头的样子，不喜欢和别人讲话，不过长得软软的大家都挺有好感的。但是进了公司以后就再没见过他戴眼镜了，整个人的气质好像变得也不一样了。  
他长得比他矮一些，金珉奎眼光稍微往他那边一瞄，白花花的胸膛就落进他的眼睛里。权顺荣好像不喜欢打领带，很怕热领口的扣子都要解两扣，他瘦了许多，白嫩的皮肉掩不住胸骨和肋骨稍微透出形状。几滴汗珠顺着胸膛往下流向看不见的地方，金珉奎慌忙收回目光，不自觉地干咳了几下。  
“喉咙不舒服吗？最近公司冷气开得太过了有些干燥，平时要多喝点水才行，”权顺荣听见他咳嗽的声音偏过头对他说。  
金珉奎眼前还是一片白色，他侧过身子和他说话，更清楚地看到了他胸前的一颗痣，他喉结上下动了一下，胡乱地点着头。  
“不好意思我这个人就这样，你别嫌我啰嗦，”权顺荣说着从包里拿出他的工作牌，手垂下去的时候蹭到他的大腿外侧。  
被他碰到的地方痒痒的，金珉奎有些焦急地挥了挥手，他觉得自己的样子看起来一定蠢极了，“没有没有，前辈平时也多注意。”  
“没人的时候叫哥就行了。”  
“晚上部门的聚会前辈....哥去吗？”感觉距离被拉近了一点，金珉奎鬼使神差地问出来。  
也没觉得他唐突，权顺荣说，“去的，”电梯门开了，他走出去冲他笑了一下，“我先去打卡了，珉奎也要快点才行。”  
“好。”  
金珉奎走出电梯看着他的背影，他的步子迈得很大，西装裤勒出他浑圆的臀部，一节小腿的肌肉突出来顶到裤腿，到裤脚下面都是空荡荡的。他用力地推开玻璃门转身和他的目光撞到一起，金珉奎被抓包尴尬地冲他点了一下头，喉咙间好像更干燥了。

“想你了。”  
金珉奎看了一眼就把这条信息向左划删掉了，半晌后又拿起手机点开信息界面，里面密密麻麻的几乎全是这句话。  
“想你了。”这是那个人第一次给他发的信息，他问他是谁，那个人也没说，自顾自地又发信息给他，“真的很想你。”后来也发了几次，中间都隔了好几天，好像是真的忍不住的时候才会发信息。金珉奎试过把他拉黑，但他又会用别的号码发进来，后来索性就不管他了。  
他固执地发送自己的思念，不管金珉奎到底想不想接受，甚至必须要他看到，每一次看到信息变成已读才肯停止。他也不说他是谁，就好像只要金珉奎知道有人在想他就行了。  
“想帮你舔出来。”  
今天早上他又发了信息，和以往的内容不一样，还发了一张图片过来。金珉奎点开，图片里的人只看得到下半部分的脸，他含着一个假阳具在嘴里，太大了只能吃进去三分之一。舌头伸出去包住阳具的下面，透明的口水顺着他的嘴边往下掉，他没穿衣服锁骨深深的凹下去。金珉奎愣了几秒钟把手机关掉，脑海里的画面却挥之不去。  
明明早上才发过信息给他，可是这才短短两个小时没到又给他发信息了。金珉奎的手指不自觉地往上划又看到那张图，自己也说不清楚为什么没删掉。再看一眼，又觉得很眼熟，像是早上在电梯里看到的权顺荣的胸膛。  
金珉奎摇摇头，觉得这个想法实在是太荒谬了。

本来是想趁着午休把工作多完成一点，结果看着电脑屏幕就来了困意。卫生间里很安静，金珉奎走进去想洗把脸，里面传来奇怪的声音让他停下了脚步。  
压抑的喘息声回荡在窄小的空间里，一点一点刺激着他的鼓膜，然后才慢慢从里面蔓延出来烧红他的耳朵。他转身想走，又被一声细小的呼喊震在原地。  
“珉奎...”  
金珉奎以为是自己听错了，但是又听到他在继续喊，“珉奎好厉害，再用力点....”  
他的声音酥麻软绵从他的耳朵爬进脑海里，就那么轻轻地挠了一下，大脑就不会思考了。他的喘息声越来越大，像是抑制不住从卫生间的四面八方向他扑过来，金珉奎抬脚被蛊惑似地往里面走去。  
“谁在那儿？”他听见自己的声音有些颤抖，金珉奎也说不清楚自己是什么样的心情，高兴吗？居然有人喜欢他到了要在卫生间自慰的地步。还是恶心，被一个男人喜欢。他控制不住自己的脚步走向那个紧紧关闭的门，他觉得那个人的声音很耳熟，好奇地想知道他是谁。可是如果真的打开了，事情就会朝着不可控制的方向发展了。  
他的声音戛然而止，金珉奎猜他一定在里面捂住了自己的嘴巴。塞壬用美妙的歌喉诱惑海面过往的水手，如果不是在洗手间，他也想用这样美妙的故事来比喻这奇妙的相遇，他忽然觉得有些好笑，这个时候还能自己打趣自己。水手都会变成塞壬的腹中餐，金珉奎想起手机里的信息，想起刚才诱人的呻吟，到底是谁呢，为什么都想着要把他拉下到肉欲的沼泽里。  
如果他开门，我会反过来吃掉他，金珉奎想着敲了敲卫生间的门。

“顺荣前辈？”  
“原来是珉奎，”权顺荣坐在马桶上，宽大的衬衫遮住他的大腿根部，“没人的时候叫哥就行了啊，”他丝毫没有被人撞破的尴尬，甚至对方还是他刚才口中一直喊着的金珉奎。  
“啊..哥，”金珉奎有些手足无措，时间好像倒流回了今天早上。  
“所以，要进来吗？”  
金珉奎没有说话走进去，反手锁上卫生间的门，逼仄的空间里被迫和他对视才发现权顺荣根本不像他想的那么平静。  
“为什么是哥呢？”  
“为什么不能是我呢，”他坐在瓷白的盖子上缩成一团，他早上说的公司开得太低的冷气从脚底灌上来，把他吹得连脚都在轻微地颤抖，“还可以出去。”  
金珉奎一直盯着他，没有要转身离开的意思，两个人在尴尬地空气里沉默了不久。  
“那现在没有那个机会了，”权顺荣抱住他的脖子，费力地够向他的嘴唇。权顺荣心里也在打鼓，怕金珉奎推开他，对于金珉奎在想什么其实他心里一点都没底，他只是鼓起勇气做了自己一直想做的事。金珉奎勾住他的腰，把他往自己怀里带了一些，加深了这个吻。  
隔了好久才放开，金珉奎看着他说，“是哥勾引我的，”两个人的位置换了过来，权顺荣扒在门上屁股对着他。下面什么都没穿，小穴早就被他自己玩得又软又烂，金珉奎扶着性器插了进去。  
能动的空间不大，金珉奎抓着他的腰，从后面好像每一次都能插到最深处，权顺荣咬住下唇，好让自己不叫出声。  
“哥每次都这样吗？勾引别的男人和你做爱？”他问着，身下更发狠地插进插出。  
权顺荣嘴里发出呜呜的声音，用力地摇了摇头，“没有...只有珉奎。”  
寂静的卫生间一下子变得很吵，门板被他按着跟着身后的顶弄发出巨大的声响，金珉奎的囊袋打在胯间啪啪啪地响，性器在穴里横冲直撞权顺荣没忍住浪叫出声。  
“不能叫知道吧哥，不然一会儿全公司的人都会知道了，”金珉奎俯下身凑到他耳朵旁，本来就紧紧贴在一起的两个人挨得更近了，上半身没有一丝缝隙，他的臀部都紧密地嵌在他的腹胯里，“都知道，我在卫生间里操哥哥。”  
刚才本来就没射出来又被他的话刺激，权顺荣趴在门上颤抖着腿射了出来，几股精液都射到了门板上，白色的液体挂在上面慢慢地往下流。  
高潮过后就像一只布娃娃一样任人摆弄，腰麻腿酸没有力气他顺着门板往下滑，金珉奎把他捞起来圈在怀里。性器从他的穴里滑出来，发出啵的一声，权顺荣刘海都被汗湿了，双颊通红，像个树懒一样抱住他。金珉奎放开他让他自己站好，自己坐在马桶上，“还想吃的话，哥自己坐上来吧。”  
权顺荣涨红着一张脸，爬到马桶上蹲下扶住他的性器可是怎么对不准自己的穴口，金珉奎只好扶着他让他坐下去。折腾了半天没了力气，小穴一股脑地把性器全部吃了进去，一下子插到底。这个姿势抽插的速度再没有之前快了，但每一下都插得很深，好像要插到肚子里面去了。娇嫩的穴肉感受到肉棒的脉络，凹凸不平地划过每一处敏感的内壁。  
权顺荣眸子里蓄起泪水，下唇被咬出了牙印，陷下去一个小窝。他被金珉奎干得坐不稳，在他身上颠来跌去。  
“真讨厌哥，不然也不会变成现在这个样子，”金珉奎说着发泄似地扣着他的腰往上顶，他厚重的呼吸落在耳边，又湿又热，要把他勾着往他怀里钻。  
“不行了珉奎，太深了，要顶坏了.....”权顺荣把头搁在他的肩膀上，语气里带着哭腔，大口大口地喘着气，上气不接下气的。  
金珉奎对他的叫唤充耳不闻，手抓着他的臀部掰得更开一些，更是用力地往深处操，他哼哼着趴在他身上，身体软成一团棉花。敏感点被正正直直对着插了好久，下身一片泥泞，权顺荣觉得自己像一颗柠檬，小穴被操酸了，还被捏着掐出好多水来。  
金珉奎的手在他全身上下游荡，从软嫩的大腿到娇弱的乳头，在他手里化成了一滩春水。权顺荣凑到他面前含住他的嘴唇闯进他的口腔里，让舌头也搅弄在一起，跟下体一样分不开。他挺着柔软的胸脯在金珉奎坚硬的胸膛上蹭来蹭去，才能止住它们的瘙痒。  
破碎的呻吟声都被含在喉咙里，汗水浸湿了肉体，身体的每一处都麻得不像自己的。收缩的小穴咬着肉棒，金珉奎射在他的身体里，精液填满了小穴，被性器挤着又流了出来。  
小小的隔间到处都被弄得脏兮兮的，金珉奎抽出旁边的厕纸擦了擦他的身体，做完之后被他触碰权顺荣反而不好意思了。  
“现在哥还害羞什么，等会儿请个假回家洗洗吧。”  
权顺荣抬头恨恨地看了他一眼，不过因为眼睛还红红的一点震慑力都没有，看起来还有点委屈，“所以为什么要射进去。”  
金珉奎笑着露出两颗可爱的虎牙，是他很喜欢的样子，“对不起嘛，哥。”  
金珉奎单膝蹲着认真地给他扣着衬衫的扣子，扣到了最上面的那一扣，紧紧地贴着他的脖子，“下次都正大光明地告诉我吧，别这样子了。”  
权顺荣想起今天做的事，也觉得自己是头脑一时发热，不过好在金珉奎并没有真的讨厌他。  
他点点头脸有些红，抱住他，“我想你了，很想你。”  
权顺荣毛绒绒的脑袋贴到他的脖颈处，他忍不住揉了揉，“我不是在这里吗？”  
“因为要正大光明地说一次，”他像鸵鸟一样埋在金珉奎的怀里，不肯抬头。  
“知道了。”

END


End file.
